powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Drummond
DJ Drummond is one of Lothor's Alien monsters and the primary villain of the episode "Good Will Hunter". Drummond is a cross between electricity, a radio, and a rain maker's drum. Character History This drum-like monster was accidentally summoned by a young boy name Charlie when he connected the P.A.M. into a radio, he first fought against the Thunder Rangers and easy defeated them, the Wind Rangers came to help, but they too were out match, he vanished right before he could finish them off, after Marah and Kapri manages to retrieve Lothor's P.A.M. they started to argue and then they released him again, he fought against the Green Ranger and had the upper hand until the Thunder Rangers came, he summons an army of Kelzaks to add him, but they got interrupted by the Wind Rangers, he is finally destroyed by the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Blaster. He grows large and the Thunder Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord to battle DJ Drummond, the monster was too strong and easily manages to overpower the Megazord, the Ninja Storm Rangers summon the Storm Megazord to aid the Thunder Megazord in battle, but the monster was still to powerful, just then until the Samurai Star Chopper came to the rescue and gave the Thunder Megazord the Power Sphere #11, The Sting Blade to finish off DJ Drummond for good. He later returned in the final battle after Lothor opened the Abyss of Evil. Personality DJ Drummond's personality and mannerisms are similar to that of a typical rock star, as he loves to play with his drums and use band lingo in his sentences. Being a criminal, he also loves causing trouble in the city. Unlike the menacing Vexacus, the cruel yet comical Lothor, or even his dimwitted nieces Marah and Kapri, DJ merely wants to make music and cause some destruction, and compared to the aforementioned three, he is just a petty criminal. He is arrogant, cocky, and overconfident in battle, which of course caused his own destruction. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''DJ Drummond is one of the stronger monsters, powerful enough to best all five Ninja Storm Rangers in battle. * '''Kelzak Summoning: '''DJ Drummond can summon an army of Kelzaks to aid him in battle. * '''Forehead Lighting Bolts: '''DJ Drummond can fire yellow lighting bolts from the antenna on the top front part of his forehead. * '''Lighting Blast: '''DJ Drummond can also fire a wide spread of yellow lighting from around himself. Arsenal * '''Drum and Drum Sticks: '''True to his name, DJ Drummond sports a drum in the front of his stomach area with a pair of drum sticks where he can fire yellow lighting beams from it. * '''Sword: '''DJ Drummond is also equipped with a large sword that aids him in combat. ** '''Lighting Blast: '''By charging up energy, he can fire a burst of lighting from his sword. Behind the scenes Portrayal * DJ Drummond is voiced by Michael Hurst. Notes * DJ Drummond is the second and finale monster of the season to be summon by someone else other then the Evil Space Ninjas, the first being Terramole. * Despite being theme off of a drum, DJ Drummond is not music-theme. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Lothor's Army Category:PR Electrical Monsters Category:Lightning-elemental PR Monsters